l'aventure genial de julie et samantha
by yukikotsukumi
Summary: Julie et Samantha sont deux filles qui ont finis leurs études et vont prendre les mers avec leur bateau mais d'un coup une tempête arriva et les échoua sur une île contenant deux petits coffres. fic interrompue pendant un moment veuillez attendre.
1. Chapter 1 intriduction

**C est ma première histoire alors pour les reviews allez y doucement merci d avance voici l histoire**

Introduction : présentations

P.O.V Julie

Bonjour je me présente Julie j ai 17ans et je suis fan de one piece je suis avec mon amie Samantha en train de préparer le bateau. Nous sommes en France et nous recherchons l'aventure.

Eh Julie bouges tes fesses le bateau de va pas se préparer tous seul, cria-t-elle, imagine si on était est en pleine tempête.

-C'est bon Sam je me dépêche je sais que on a fini nos études et vivre seules (adieu la sorcière du lycée) c est pas une raison que tu me donnes des ordres.

-Je suis plus âgée que toi. -elle

-D à peine un an.

Fin P.O.V Julie

P.O.V Samantha

Salut moi c est Samantha mais on m appelle souvent Sam. J ai 18 ans, un de plus que Julie. Moi aussi je suis fan de One piece on a fait nos valises, mis plein de mangas one piece et autres (naruto fairy tail prince eleven fruit baskets ect…). On va faire comme dans one piece : prendre un bateau et naviguez sur les mers.

eh oh Sam cette fois c'est toi qui rêves. , dit Julie on me faisant des chatouilles.

-Arg tu sais que je n aime pas qu'on me fasse des chatouille.

Ensuite on pousse le bateau à l'eau , on met les affaires dedans et on part a l'aventure.

Fin Samantha

**Maintenant c est l'heure des reviews allez y doucement je vous rappelle que c est ma première histoire**


	2. tempetes violente et monde connu

**Normalement le chapitre 2 aurait du être publié le 26 octobre le soir et j ai eu une coupure et 3 pages d'effacer j'ai le seum bon j ai du recommencer bon voici le chapitre 2**

Chapitre 2 tempêtes violentes et un monde bien connu

P.O.V Julie

Nous voila enfin parti j'entends que la radio annonce une violente tempête vers le nord de la France mais attendez on est au nord de la France en Normandie dans la Manche. C'est à ce moment là que je voyais que le ciel était tout noir là-bas j ai une très bonne vue je suis pas aveugle

« Sam une violente tempête arrive droit sur nous fait demi-tour et vite s'il te plait ! »

Biens sur Mademoiselle à ses écouteurs le volume à fond.

Fin P.O.V Julie

P.O.V Samantha

Hein, c'est quoi ça là-bas on dirait une tempête une grosse on la voit d'ici. Mais c'est une tempête on va tous mourir.

« Julie pourquoi t'a pas dit que y'avait une tempête, dise-je pendant que je secoue fort Juju,

-T'avais tes écouteurs dans tes oreilles j'y peux rien moi »

Alors là c'est sur on va tous mourir ici même ADIEU notre histoire s'arrête là on va mourir y'aura pas de suite.

Fin P.O.V Samantha

La tempête faisait rage. Personne ne pouvais survivre à cette tempête même pas l'être le plus fort du monde. Mais par un miracle ou je ne sais quoi, les deux jeunes filles se retrouve sur une toute petite île. Il y a juste 2 coffres mais que contiennent ces 2 coffres vous allez le savoir maintenant.

P.O.V Julie

Oh ma tête ça fait mal pourtant t'a pas mal quand t'es au paradis. Mais attend voir on est vivant yatta (super en japonais)

« Sam réveille toi on est vivant Sam ne va pas vers la Lumière

-Oh ma tête pourquoi on est sur une île on est censée être morte mais par quel miracle. »

Fin P.O.V Julie

Un moment une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans apparaît comme un fantôme et elle dit :

« Bonjour les filles je m'appelle Saria et je suis ici pour vous aider mais juste un petit peu vous aurez des surprise. Dans ces coffres se trouvent ce que vous aurez besoin pour vous défendre. Bonne chance et à la prochaine.

-Attendez Mademoiselle Saria, » dit Julie

Trop tard elle est partie.

« Bizarre, fait l'ainée, t'es sur qu'on peut lui faire lui faire confiance Julie

-Peut–être Sam elle a l'air sympa. »

Les filles ouvrent les 2 coffres et trouvent un fruit dans chaque coffre Sam en pris un et prend une bouchée. Elle en prend une 2ème et s'équerre :

« Berk c'est pas bon et avec ça on va se défendre. Cette fille fantôme nous a mentit ne mange pas ce fruit Juju.

-Trop tard, j'avais la dalle et quand j ai faim je m'en fous du goût. Euh Sam t'es passée où ?

-Je suis devant toi idiote.

-Où ça ? Ne me dit pas que t'es invisible ? Mais si t'es invisible.

-RAAAAH comment on redevient visible ?!

-Je sais pas moi pense que tu redeviens visible ou je ne sais quoi.

-Pense à être visible pense à être visible pense à être visible.

-Samantha sa marche yatta !

-Peut être que toi aussi t'a un pouvoir bizarre le pouvoir dans un fruit sa me dit quelque chose mais quoi ? Enfin pense a quelque chose pour sortir de cet île toute petite !

-Dac je ferais tout mon possible. Pense à quelque chose pour sortir de cet île pense à quelque chose pour sortir de cet île._ rien._ C'est pas grave je recommence Sam

-S'il te plaît fait vite parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Dac c'est bon c'est bon. Pense à se barrer de cet endroit pense à se barrer de cet endroit._ rien._ »

Les deux filles s'inquiètent mais la plus jeune ajoute :

« Moi ce que je voudrais c'est une épée ou quelque pour me défendre toi tu as un truc défensive ».

D'un coup une épée apparaît.

« Wouah attend si je pense à ceci. »

Une lance apparaît.

« Bon les armes partez s'il vous plaît merci. »

Les armes partent. Tout à coup un gros bateau apparaît. Samantha était sur le point de hurler mais Julie l'empêche de hurler.

« Attend Sam regarde ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la voile « Marine ».

-T'a raison on serait pas dans One piece par hasard ?

-Y a trop de coïncidence 2 fruits avec pouvoirs et gros bateau avec écrit dessus « Marine ».

-Ouais sa fait super zarb quand on va rentrer les copains vont pas nous croire.

-Vu la taille du navire, ajoute Julie, se serait peut-être un navire des 7 grands corsaires.

-J'espère que c'est pas à Marshall D Teach allias Barbe noir un des perso le moins aimée de One piece enfin je crois. »

Un homme sort d'une des portes du navire et sort un homme avec un manteau qui a beaucoup de fourrure rose.

P.O.V Julie

Un homme avec un manteau avec beaucoup de fourrure et on dirait qui porte des lunettes de soleil se ne serait pas

« Don Quichotte Doflamingo ! hurla Sam avant que je le fasse (elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi) ?

-Euh Sam je crois que comment t'a hurler ba je crois qu'il a entendu.

Fin P.O.V Julie

P.O.V Doflamingo

Wow il y a des filles canons là-bas et si je les invitais sur le bateau. Se serait dommage qu'elle refuse à un corsaire comme moi ces deux canons

(Les deux filles éternuent et ne savent pas pourquoi)*

Fin P.O.V Doflamingo

« Sam mon dieu le bateau rapproche on fait quoi. Sam ne saute pas on ne sait plus nager à cause du fruit qu'on a mangé. Se serait bête si on mourrait noyer.

-T'a raison Juju mais alors on fait quoi ? demande l'ainée

-Je sais pas on a juste à attendre un miracle. »

Le navire approche à vitesse. Les deux filles tremblent comme des feuilles.

« Sam j'ai une idée écoute …., chuchote la plus jeune dans l'oreille de Sam.

-Bonne idée Julie je fais ce que tu me dis »

Le corsaire s'approche de Julie et lui dit :

« Que fais-tu ici jeune belle demoiselle ? »

-Sam maintenant ! » hurle Julie

Samantha réapparait derrière Doflamingo et lui donne un gros coup de pied dans la partie intime de Doflamingo.

_Flash back_

_« Sam j'ai une idée écoute deviens invisible ensuite à mon signal fais lui un bon coup dans la partie fragile des hommes, chuchote la plus jeune dans l'oreille de Sam »_

_Fin flash back _

Doflamingo tombe à terre en tenant sa partie fragile.

« Bon Julie dit moi la suite du plan

-Euh euh zut j'ai pas pensé à la suite

-Quoi maintenant on est la merci de ce corsaire avec un des fruits du démon les plus dangereux enfin je crois »

Doflamingo se relève péniblement et dit :

« Sale petite peste voila ce qui en coûte de blesser un grand corsaire comme moi.

-Oï Luffy deux filles sont en danger avec la Marine, dit une voix bien connu

-Ah y'a même le flamanrose qui est là, répond le dénommé Luffy, je vais les aider _GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET ! »_

Luffy se retrouve maintenant sur l'île grâce à sa technique :

« Yo venez sur le Thousand Sunny car vous avez des gros ennuis avec l'homme flamanrose

-^^', fait Julie

-^^', fait Sam

-Répète un peu chapeau de paille ! »

Les filles prenaient leurs sacs quand Luffy les enroule avec une de ses mains. Il frappe Doflamingo et Luffy utilise sa technique précédente :

« _GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET ! »_

Maintenant Luffy et les deux filles se retrouvent sur le Thousand Sunny. Elles ont du mal à y croire qu'elles sont sur le bateau de Luffy.

« Sam pince moi » Sam la pince « Aïe pas si fort au moins on ne rêve pas ».

Les deux filles s'évanouient d'épuisement. Luffy les amènent à l'infirmerie.

« Luffy c'est qui ceux là ?, demande un petit renne au nez bleu

-Je sais pas mais elles avaient des ennuis avec le flamanrose corsaire soigne les Chopper.

Les jours s'écoulent et les filles ne se réveillent pas.

Au 7 ème jour la plus jeune se réveille en premier. Tout le monde était dehors.

« Où suis-je oh Sam réveille toi réveille toi, dit la jeune en secouant son amie

-Non je veux dormir

-Sourcils en vrille t'a pas vu que tu as marché sur moi, fait une voix bien connu

-Et alors tête de cactus je vais voir si ces jolies demoiselle sont réveillées. »

Ces deux hommes mystérieux se battent et font un trou dans l'infirmerie.

« SAM réveille toi y'a un trou dans la chambre.

-Et alors répare-le.

-En faites c est Zoro et Sanji qui ont fait le trou »

Samantha se réveille en sursaut. Elle regarde les deux bagarreurs. Elle se met à hurler. Nami vient on courant et frappe les deux hommes.

« Excuse-les ils font ça tout le temps Sanji Zoro faites vos excuses immédiatement.

-D'accord Nami chérie pardon belle demoiselle

-Pardon *soupire* »

Une femme aux cheveux noirs s'approche des filles et dit :

« Bienvenu sur notre bateau le Thousand Sunny je m'appelle Nico Robin on va faire un rassemblement ensuite vous allez vous présenter. D'accord ?

-Aye », font les filles en même temps

Tous les membres de l'équipage (sauf Zoro qui est allé dormir) Samantha se présente en première :

« Salut à vous je m'appelle Samantha mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Sam. J'ai 17 ans. Juju à toi

-Zoro à une cicatrice sur l'œil Nami les cheveux long une grosse croix sur le torse de Luffy, pense Julie

-Julie tu te présente ?

-Ah oui pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées bon je me présente je m'appelle Julie mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Juju et j'ai 17 ans.

-Vous venez d'où ? demande la navigatrice rousse

-De France ! répond les deux filles en même temps

-C'est où la France ? demande un homme au long nez

-Sam je crois que nous sommes plus dans notre monde.

-Ouais j'en ai bien peur. »

Un grand point d'interrogation se pose sur la tête de l'équipage sauf pour Robin.

« Dans notre monde vous êtes des personnages d'un bouquin « manga ». dit Julie

-Et il n'y a pas de fruits du démon, de Marine, et la piraterie a cessé depuis longtemps. Ajoute Sam

-Et d'après ce que je vois vous êtes 2 ans plus tard. Quelle était votre précédente île ? demande la plus jeune.

-L'île des hommes poissons. Répond Nami

-Donc on ne saura d'aucune utilité, ajoute Sam

-Pourquoi ça ? demande Robin

-Dans notre monde ce qu'on appelle manga vos histoires sont écrites à l'avance de ce que vous faites donc on sait le futur et là la suite n'est pas écrite dans notre monde.

-Comment allez-vous le prouver ? demande Robin

-Sam je vais chercher quel tome ?

-Et si tu allais chercher le tome un ?

-Bonne idée !approuve Julie

-Où sont nos sacs ?

-A l'infirmerie. »

Julie court vers l'infirmerie et se prend brook. Les deux tombent :

« Excusez-moi …

-Nan je te montrerais pas ma culotte compris sac d'os » coupe Julie

Brook était étonné que Julie sache sa question. Sinon elle rentre dans l'infirmerie et prend un manga de son sac. Elle court super vite et elle réapparu devant les autres membres et montre le livre :

« Voici le tome 1 de One piece


	3. Séparation temporaire

**J ai pas vraiment d'idée excusez moi si c'est nul j'écris souvent au pif comme ça si vous voulez des dessins sa va être compliqué je ne sais pas comment on fait si vous voulez m'aidez dites le en reviews. Sinon nos héroïnes vont être séparez pendant un moment sinon voici le chapitre 3**

Chapitre 3 Séparation temporaire

« Voici le tome un de One piece quand Luffy a commencé son aventure » dit la petite Julie

Tout le monde est étonné de les voir dans un petit livre.

« C'est bon on vous croit maintenant mais c'est tiré par les cheveux, dit la navigatrice rousse

-On sait

-Sinon à part ça vous avez des bonnes capacités de combats ? dit Zoro réveillé par une navigatrice en furie

-Hm en arrivant ici, on était sur une île vous avez vu ? Et il y avait 2 coffres et dans chacun se trouvait un fruit et c'était des fruits du démon. Moi par exemple mon fruit ne fait partie d'aucune catégories des fruits j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. C'est le fruit de l'invocation mais que des armes.

-Moi j'ai mangé le Suke Suke Fruit (fruit de l'invisibilité) et donc mon fruit fait partie de la catégorie Paramécia comme Luffy mais c'est bizarre ce fruit a été déjà mangé par Absalom celui qui voulait épouser Nami dans le tome je sais plus combien.

-Sinon dans notre lycée on était surnommée les déesses du combat car on battait tout le monde au lycée mais pendant que les pions avaient le dos tourné tu te souviens Sam ?

-Ouais on a même battu des 3èmes quand on était en 6ème que des souvenirs. »

Tout le monde se séparaient et retournés à leurs occupations.

Julie allait voir Sanji :

« Euh Sanji je te dérange ? demande Julie

-Mais non aucune femme de me dérange Julie chérie

- ^^' sinon on mange quoi à midi ?

-On mange de la viande de monstre marins.

-Jamais gouter mais je parie que tout ce que tu fais est bon tout le monde dans mon monde veulent gouter à ta cuisine.

-(Mode love) à toute les filles qui disent ça je leur fais gouter.

-Sauf qu'il faut que tu ailles dans mon monde. Bon je vais parler avec Sam. »

Julie sort de la cuisine et va parler avec Sam. :

« A ton avis quel âge à Sengoku ? demande Julie

-Peut-être le même âge que la sorcière du lycée. Répond Sam

-65 ans oh punaise si c'est ça il doit être vieux.

-A taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable », hurle Sanji

Tout le monde va à table et mange :

« Sinon les filles c'est qui vot persofnagne pféférer ? demande Luffy

-LUFFY VIDE TA BOUCHE ! , crie tout le monde en chœurs

-(avale) C'est qui votre personnage préférer ? »

Julie regarde Zoro rougit et met son visage dans ses mains :

« Je ne veux pas le dire j'ai trop honte sinon il est parmi nous, répond Julie

-Je parie que c'est moi allez dit que c'est moi Julie chérie »

Julie se lève va vers Sanji et elle lui fait un uppercut mais un gros. Julie retourne s'asseoir et continu de manger et fait un délicieux. Tout le monde a fini de manger. Usopp dit qu'il y a une île en vue mais il y a du monde.

-Je vais aller me promener et aller voir une armurerie je voudrais ma propre épée, dit Julie, non Zoro je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide (rougit) je ne suis plus une petite fille. »

La petite fille essaye de trouver une armurerie enfin elle en trouve une par chance. Elle respire et entre. Elle voyait une fille avec des lunettes avec des cheveux noirs et elle tenait un sabre.

«Oh non c'est Tashigi je vais devoir me faire discrète », pense Julie.

Elle regarde les sabres et en trouve un assez jolie mais elle a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais où.

« Monsieur je peux prendre ce sabre ?

-Lequel le noir ?

-Non celui avec le manche rouge sang

-A ta place je ne le prendrais pas ce sabre, dit Tashigi toute tremblante

-Pourquoi Mademoiselle Tashigi ?

-Ce sabre peut s'agrandir et rétrécir selon l'ordre de son maître.

-Oui et ?

-Toute les personnes essayant de l'enlever de son fourreau sont morts

-Ah bon je m'en fiche comme euh comme je sais plus quoi. Je vais essayer et je vais l'enlever et ne pas mourir. »

Julie prend le sabre et prend le manche et réussie à l'enlever de son fourreau. Elle attend et elle ne meurt pas.

« Combien le sabre ?

-Euh je vous l'offre c'est gratuit.

-Ah ok sinon comment s'appelle le sabre ?

-Le sabre s'appelle death Sword.

-Ah dac. Bon bin à plus et au revoir Mademoiselle Tashigi.

-Comment elle connaît mon nom ? »

Julie court et commence à se perdre.

«Punaise y a grand monde Sam serait passé sans difficultés grâce à son fruit »

Sans faire exprès Julie a percuté quelqu'un. Un homme avec plusieurs cigares dans la bouche cheveux blancs avec une arme sur son dos.

« Excusez moi je ne vous avez pas vu.

-C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas

-Attend voir je l'ai déjà vu mais c'est qui déjà.

AAAAAAAAAA c'est le colonel Smoker sinon si y avait Tashigi lui il ne serait pas loin ».

Julie court à plus de 100 à l'heure et elle se retrouve sur un bateau. Elle regarde autour d'elle puis s'évanouis.

Elle se réveille dans une chambre mais pas celle du Thousand Sunny.

« Où suis-je ou est death Sword ouf elle est là j'ai eu peur mais je suis où zut et encore je suis pas vulgaire

-Ace sa suffit rend moi la viande que tu m'as piqué »

P.O.V Julie

Ace le seul Ace que je connais est mort à la guerre de Marinford le seul et l'unique j'ai peur là d'un coup je veux rentrer les autres doivent s'inquiéter snif bon je suis une pirate maintenant je dois pas avoir peur et j'ai death avec moi. Mais je vais peut-être me retrouver face à un mort regarde dans le trou de serrure. Mais si c'est bien Ace aux poings ardents en chair et en os. Mais je déteste quand même Akainu parce qu'il a quand même tué Ace dans notre monde. Mais bon revenons à nos moutons. J'ouvre la porte et un homme avec une coiffure Banane met ses sabres sous mon coup. Sa doit être Satch.

« Qui es-tu comment tu es ici ? »

Tout le monde posait leur regard sur moi j'ai peur d'un coup. Euh à l'aide.

« J'ai rien fait de mal je courais à 100 à l'heure et je me suis retrouver sur un bateau et je me suis évanouis. Mais attend voir t'es censé être mort par Barbe noir .

-Non Barbe noir est parti sans laisser de trace et m'a pris le fruit du démon que j'ai trouvé Ace est parti ensuite y a eu la guerre à Marinford…

-Cool ta vie tu veux un kiwi ? Mais bon qui m'a transporter jusqu'à la chambre ?

-C'est moi », dit Ace en levant la main

Je rougis. Ace fait parti de mes personnages préférés d'One piece. J'ai du mal à croire que il est devant moi mais je fais déjà parti d'un équipage et là-bas y a mon perso le premier mon perso préférer. Barbe Blanche arrive.

« Qui es-tu, demande l'homme le plus fort du monde

-Je m'appelle Julie et je fais parti de l'équipage de Luffy je me suis perdu à cause de rho a chaque fois je bute sur son prénom Snikers Smikers Smyley Smiters Simpsons ah oui Smoker pourquoi un nom aussi compliquer enfin bref vous aurez un escargophone ? »

Barbe blanche hoche la tête et me donne un escargophone et je compose le numéro de Luffy. Je lui dis que c'est bon tout va bien je suis au bateau sur Barbe blanche on se retrouve sur quelle île ? Barbe Blanche dit qu'il doit aller sur Rareromi pour une mission. Nami dit qu'il faudrait un mois pour l'équipage pour aller sur l'île. Ils ont un Eternal Pose mais pas Luffy. I îles avant Rareromi. Je raccroche. Je soupire. Rester avec un ananas un dragueur un crétin comme Luffy l'homme le plus fort du monde ect…Au moindre geste suspect je les tranche avec death Sword.

Fin P.O.V Julie

Juju se balade un peu partout sur le bateau quand Ananas-man me pose des questions.

«Tu veux que je te fasse visiter le Moby Dick ?

Julie hoche la tête. Maintenant ils allaient à table. Elle était assise près de l'Empereur.

Fienrenue rur rerobry drick. Dit Ace avec la bouche pleine

-ACE VIDE TA BOUCHE T'ES PIRE QUE LUFFY MA PAROLE (enfin tel grand frère tel petit frère)

-(avale) bienvenue sur le Moby Dick.

-Merci (rougit) je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Julie temporairement tu intègreras la deuxième division donc ton commandant sera Ace.

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous. Mon capitaine est Monkey D. Luffy. »

Tout le monde fait un ooooh.

P.O.V Julie

J'ai rêvé ou j'ai répondu à Barbe Blanche. J'ai du mal à y croire je me pince non je ne rêve pas. Je dois être d'une des rares personnes à l'avoir répondu. Je quitte la table et je vais vers le mât. Je grimpe vers le haut du mât. Ouin je glisse. Je fais apparaître 2 épées pour grimper comme pour les drôles de pics pour la montagne pour grimper. Enfin j'arrive tout en haut. Tout le monde a l'air de me chercher. Je me sens tout flappi. Je touche mon front. Il est bouillant. Je m'évanouis.

Je me réveille dans une chambre. Je regarde aux alentours oh Ace dort sur la voudrais me rendormir et me réveiller quand Luffy sera là pour venir me chercher. Bizarre d'habitude il y a du bruit dehors je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je me lève discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Ace (déjà qu'il dort tout le temps). Je sors de la chambre et …

« Donc je dois… »

Mais ce rouquin je l'ai déjà vu

« Shanks le Roux OH MY GOD.

-Quelle jolie jeune fille tu veux bien faire partie de mon équipage ?

-Qu' qu' je je…

-Shanks cette fille fait partie d'un équipage laisse la, dit Ace en sortant de la chambre.

-Ah bon ? Elle fait partie de votre équipage ?

-Non non je je fais par partis de l'équipage de de Lu Lu Luffy.

-Il a de la chance mais sinon Marco tu ne veux toujours pas faire parti de mon équipage ?

-Non quand je dis non c'est non.

-Tant pis sinon comment va Luffy ?

-Il va très bien.

-Génial bon je dois y aller au revoir jeune et belle jeune fille. »

Ah la la que des rebondissements je sens que je suis dans un rêve mais je me suis déjà pincer même très fort bon ce n'est pas tout mais maintenant je fais quoi ?

Je voudrais m'entrainer mais sans Sam c'est pas la même chose. Je sais se que je vais faire je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Barbe Blanche. Je l'ai déjà trouvé enfin il est fait plus 2M donc c'est facile de le trouver. Sa devrait être facile j'ai encore mon regard d'enfant mais je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi dans l'œil droit j'ai le YING et dans l'œil gauche j'ai le YANG mais bon faut que j'arrête de traumatiser même si ce n'est pas facile.

« Excusez moi Barbe Blanche je peux vous parler ?

-Bien sur vas-y parle

-Je voudrais m'excuser dont la façon dont je vous ai parlé hier soir

-Ce n'est rien allez va t'occuper sinon tu veux faire partie temporairement de notre équipage ?

-Juste temporairement jusqu'à Rareromi ? Aye je veux bien !

-Donc tu fais partie de la deuxième flotte »

Je sors joyeuse je vais vers l'avant du bateaux et je chante une chanson de one piece :

_Arittake no yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
ONE PIECE !_

_Rashinban nante juutai no moto  
Netsu ni ikasare kaji wo toru no sa  
Hokori kabutetta takara no chizu mo  
Tashikameta no nara gensetsu janai_

_Kojin teki na arashi wa dare ka no  
Biorhythm nokkatte  
Omoi sugoseba ii_

Arittakeno yume wo kaki atsume  
Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no COIN soreto  
You wanna be my friend ?  
We are, We are on the cruise !  
We are !

**Bon voici un chapitre je ne sais faire que 5 pages maxi 10 c'est beaucoup trop mais je me dépêche de les publier pour les dessins je ne sais pas les mettre sur internet si vous voulez m'aider à me dire comment on fait dites le en reviews. Sinon vous avez reconnu la chanson un générique de One Piece c'est mon deuxième préférer aller on se retrouve au chapitre 4**


End file.
